Metal Gear Solid: The Path of the Phoenix
by ladyoftheendtimes
Summary: This is a fic about Shadow Moses. Everything is basically the same story but with one addition...Rated T for violence. R&R please! I revised chapter 11, it was missing a line, oopsie.
1. The New Encounter

**_Metal Gear Solid: Path of the Phoenix_**

Chapter 1: The New Encounter

Meryl and Snake were walking down a hallway, guns at the ready when Snake suddenly heard a sound above them, in the ventilation system above their heads.

"Do you hear that?" Snake whispered to Meryl.

"Hear what?"

Snake pointed upwards and Meryl understood. They stood quietly for a moment and Meryl heard was Snake was talking about.

"What is that?" wondered Meryl.

"Let's keep moving, we shouldn't waste any time."

Snake continued walking but Meryl stood still. Snake turned around and looked at her in a way that said 'c'mon we have to move' when suddenly someone fell from a grate in the ceiling and landed on the floor. The person stood up and looked at Snake and Meryl and everyone pointed guns at each other. The person in front of them was wearing a ski mask and a sneaking suit very similar, (if not the same) to Snake's. She wasn't a rookie either; her hands weren't shaking at all even with the weight of a SOCOM pointed at Snake's head. On her back was a sniper rifle and she had many knives on her thighs and calves.

"Who are you?" demanded Snake.

"Are you Snake?"

"Depends, who you are."

"Very well, my name is Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

"Now, are you Snake?"

Snake hesitated for a moment then realized that he should probably answer soon.

"Yes."

Phoenix lowered her gun a bit and sighed with relief.

"Excellent! Now let's get moving."

"Hold on a second." Meryl moved to beside Snake

"Who do you think you are! You can't just come here and start giving orders!"

"Well actually I can. I've been given orders by Colonel Campbell to help Snake with his mission."

"Do you have any proof?" Meryl said, almost demandingly.

Then they all heard ringing in their ears.

"Snake, this is Colonel Campbell."

"Colonel! Do you know who this woman is?" Snake asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes and she's telling the truth. We sent her in shortly after you met up with Meryl."

"How did she get here so fast?"

"Let me answer that one. I actually arrived at the same time you did, just in a different location. My orders were clear: stay put until otherwise specified. So, I waited. Then the Colonel tells me to go in, find you, and make sure that you stay on track of your mission."

"And Snake."

"Yes Colonel?" Snake sounded upset.

"You are to follow her orders is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

They turned off their codecs.

"Well then how about we get moving?" Phoenix turned and walked down the hallway.

°end of chapter°

Well that was my first Metal Gear Solid fic. I started writing this one cuase I'm stuck on my other 2 fics. Anyways!


	2. The Psychotic Showdown

Chapter 2: The Psychotic Showdown

"Hold on a second!" Snake said and walked in front of Phoenix

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you take off that mask."

"Very well then."

Phoenix grabbed the mask and pulled it off to reveal a very pretty face. She had piercing green eyes, and long brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail. Her bangs were separated in the middle and went on either side, they went about 2 inches past her eyes.

"Satisfied?" Snake nodded, "Now let's keep moving." She started walking.

"Do you know where we have to go?" Snake asked

Phoenix paused for a moment, obviously contemplating what she was about to say.

"You don't do you?" Meryl asked, who had walked up to be beside Snake.

"No, but I do know you need to find out if the terrorists have the capability of a nuclear strike. Look my orders are just to keep you guys on track. How about this, you guys lead the way, but I'll make decisions, got it?"

"If it gets us moving again, I'm fine with it."

They all nodded in agreement and continued walking. They all turned down all hallway that led to a fairly big door.

"My head hurts." Meryl said suddenly, holding her hand to her head.

"You alright to continue?" Snake asked, Meryl nodded.

Phoenix opened the door and they walked in. They stood inside the room for a bit when suddenly Meryl tried to punch Snake but he dodged it easily.

"What the? Meryl, what's going on?"

She obviously couldn't hear. She then went for Phoenix, with two punches and a kick, which Phoenix dodged effortlessly. Phoenix then grabbed Meryl in a hold, and was incapable of fighting for a bit. Then an evil laugh cut through the air, and a man wearing a gas mask appeared suddenly floating over the desk.

"She's under my control, and she'll do everything I tell her to."

"Who are you?" Snake demanded.

"My name is Psycho Mantis and I can read your mind, and know everything about you." He paused for a moment. "Snake, you have experience and wisdom, and rarely rush into situations. You are a very skilled warrior, and very brave, very brave indeed." He looked over to Phoenix, and paused, then gasped in shock. "I'm having great difficulty in reading your mind. Perhaps, you have some skills in the psychic arts?"

"What? No I don't, that's impossible."

"Believe what you will, meanwhile I must dispose of you, Meryl, please continue your fight would you?"

Then suddenly Meryl stomped on Phoenix's foot, causing her to loosen her grip on Meryl, and Meryl threw Phoenix over her shoulder. She landed beside Snake. Snake went up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Meryl, snap out of it!"

She went to punch, and hit him hard. He stumbled back a few steps. Then he did combo and knocked her out.

"Snake! What, what are you doing?" Phoenix stammered, looking at him with awe.

"Very well done Snake, you figured out how to temporarily free her from my hold. Too bad it won't do you any good."

Suddenly books started flying off the bookshelves and flying across the room, Phoenix who had just gotten up got hit in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Snake watch it! These books really hurt!"

She looked at Psycho Mantis, and then went towards him, crawling on the ground to avoid the books. She then stood up when she was near Psycho Mantis and punched across the face, the books then dropped to the ground, his connection with them broken. Then she did a combo on him and he fell to the ground. He got up and started floating again.

"Meryl, why don't you blow your brains out?"

Meryl then got up and pointed her gun to her head. Snake rushed over and knocked her out, at the same time getting the gun away from her. Then suddenly chairs started flying around the room, attempting to hit either Snake or Phoenix.

"Phoenix! We need to stop him, WATCH IT!"

She turned around to see a chair flying at her, she shot up her hands and the chair slowed down, as if she were controlling it, but it still hit her fast and hard, and she was knocked to the other end of the room. She got on her hands and knees, panting, then something made her look up. She looked at Psycho Mantis who had pulled off his mask and was screaming in agony, then he died. Snake walked over to her and knelt down beside her, she sat back on her heels.

"Who alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She said still short of breath.

He nodded and went over to see how Meryl was.

'What was that?' Phoenix asked herself, thinking of what Mantis had told her earlier.

°end of chapter°

Alrighty, chapter 2 is done, sorry for the delay folks, hopefully won't happen again.


	3. The Skilled Sniper

Chapter 3: The Skilled Sniper

Snake helped Meryl up, she was back to normal and Snake explained what had happened. Phoenix was still kneeling on the ground; she was looking at her hands, trying to figure out what had happened. After Snake was done explaining he went over to Phoenix and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Do you know what happened back there?"

"No, I can't figure it out. I have no idea what happened."

Snake nodded then walked away from the two girls for a moment, with his hand to his ear. Meryl walked over to Phoenix.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit shaken up."

"Snake told me what happened. Do you think you psychic?"

"No, but I just can't figure out what happened."

Snake returned.

"Colonel Campbell can't figure it out so Mei Ling's going to do some research to see if there's anything that can explain what happened. We good to go?"

Phoenix nodded and smiled. "Let's move. Oh but Snake before we go."

"Yeah?"

"I'd rather that you were in control. You know a bit more about this than I do."

"Seriously?"

Phoenix smiled, "Seriously."

"Alright then, let's get moving."

They headed out and continued on their mission. They walked for a while and then arrived at a cave. Meryl then ran off.

"What's she doing Snake?" Phoenix said in a whisper.

"I don't know."

"Snake look! Wolfs! They are so cute!"

Snake looked at her in a way that said 'what are you doing?'

"What? I like animals okay; I think practically everything with fur is cute."

"Would you say that if it were chewing on you?"

"Yes I would." Her tone was defiant. "And besides, I have a way with animals, just watch me."

Phoenix walked over to the wolves and knelt down. One came over to her and sniffed her. She held out her hand for it to sniff and she started patting it like it was a domestic dog. She looked back at snake and grinned.

"Told ya. All you need to do is not be threatening to their territory and show them you mean them no harm. Then they're just like giant furry teddy bears."

The wolf she was petting suddenly went on its back and Phoenix gave it a belly rub.

"Well aren't you just the cutest!"

Snake sighed, 'how do I get stuck with this kind of person?' he thought to himself. After Snake dragged Phoenix away from the wolf they continued and eventually met up with Meryl. She looked at them and smiled.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Phoenix. She likes animals, a lot."

"Well then, let's keep moving; we haven't got that much time to waste."

They continued walking. They ended up in an underground passage of sorts and Meryl stopped Snake.

"What is it?"

"Hold up, Snake! This place is mined."

"The radar isn't working and since we can't use the mine detector either…"

"Leave it to me…"

Meryl then starts to walk across in an odd pattern and reaches the other side with no problem.

"How did you know where the mines were?" Snake asked.

"When Mantis dove into my mind, I saw where the mines were placed. Are you impressed?"

"Well… A little bit."

"Well I'm really impressed." Phoenix said, "That was cool."

Phoenix then walked across the same way Meryl did.

"well waddya know, it worked!"

Suddenly Snake noticed crosshairs focused on him, then they moved to Meryl.

"Meryl!" Snake yelled.

"What is it?"

The laser points down at her right thigh.

"Meryl! Get down!"

"What is –?"

Then a gunshot was herd in the air, Meryl got shot.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Meryl!" Snake and Phoenix said at the same time.

They both took cover on opposite sides of the hall. Meryl is on her knees, then is shot again, this time in her left leg.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

She reaches for her gun; the sniper is quick to react and shoots her in the arm.

"Aaaaaaaghhhh!"

She lies on her back, bleeding badly. Snake went to move but a bullet hissed past him and hit the wall near him. Phoenix looked on in shock.

"Snake… Leave me and run"

"Meryl…"

"I guess… I'm a rookie after all…"

"Don't worry Meryl, it's me they want."

"Even I know that it's the oldest trick in the book. The sniper's using me as bait to lure you out."

"Damn!"

"Shoot me, Snake!"

"No!"

"My gun… I can't reach it by myself."

"Don't move!"

"I promised… I wouldn't slow you down! I… I… I can still help… I want to help you!"

"Quiet down! Save your strength!"

"I was a fool; I wanted to be a soldier. But war is ugly... There's nothing glamorous about it. Snake, please! Save yourself. Go on living and don't give up on people! Don't forget me... Now get out of here!"

"Meryl! Damn! Snake, it's a trap! Sniper's trick to lure you out.

The sniper's waiting for you to go and help Meryl so he can pick you off...Don't do it!" It was Campbell."

"It must be Sniper Wolf, FOXHOUND'S best shooter." Naomi joined the conversation.

"Snipers usually work in pairs, but this one's alone, huh?"

"I know her. She can wait for hours, days, or weeks, it doesn't matter to her. She's just watching and waiting for you to expose yourself."

"Maybe so, but Meryl can't hold out that long…" Snake was getting very concerned for Meryl.

"Snake, can you see Wolf from where you are?" Naomi asked.

"There's no where to hide between here and the tower... she must be on the second floor of the tower."

"If Wolf is in the Communications Tower, she can see you perfectly! It's the classic sniper's position! At that distance you won't be able to hit her with a standard weapon either! You'll need a sniper rifle."

"Colonel! Take it easy. I'm going to save Meryl no matter what it takes."

"Okay, thanks."

Snake talks with them for a few more moments. Phoenix smiled to her self, the colonel in his panic for Meryl had obviously forgotten that Phoenix was there. She listened keenly on the ongoing conversation and a plan hit her.

"Snake!"

Snake looked over; he seemed to have forgotten about Phoenix as well.

"Go get a sniper rifle, I'll hold wolf off her till you get back!"

"With what?"

"Have you forgotten already?" She reached behind her back and grabbed part of her rifle and brought it to the front and got ready to fire. "I have a sniper rifle." She smiled, "Now go!"

Snake nodded and headed off towards the armory. As he left he heard gunshots in the background, Phoenix had started to fight with Wolf. Phoenix looked at the door and made sure Snake had left. Satisfied, she returned to looking for Wolf through her scope. 'There she is!' She fired; her bullet hit wolf's shoulder.

"Not a bad shot! But you'll have to do better then that."

Phoenix noted that she aimed at her, 'Damn!' she dodged just in time; the bullet hit the ground right beside her. She knelt and peeked around the corner of the wall. She couldn't spot Wolf not matter where she looked. She heard a gunshot and felt it hit her right shoulder; she hid behind the wall, grabbing her shoulder.

"Damn!"

She lifted her hand to look at the damage, she was bleeding fairly badly. She took a deep breath and ran across the hall to the other side. Wolf hadn't noticed. Phoenix looked around through her scope. 'Where are you Snake?' Phoenix noticed Wolf and fired again.

Snake had reached the armory; he looked around and spotted what he was looking for. A PSG1 sniper rifle. He smiled and grabbed it, he heard his codec ringing, it was Campbell.

"You've got a PSG1? Hurry up and save Meryl!"

Snake then hurried out and headed back to the wind tunnel.

When he got there he noticed Phoenix was leaning against a wall, blood coming from her right shoulder and left thigh. He himself took cover and got into firing position and searched for Wolf. He found her and shot her. He did so two more times, then she disappeared. He rushed over to Phoenix and saw that Meryl wasn't there anymore.

"Phoenix what happened to Meryl?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"She's not there anymore!"

"What? Damn! Someone must've come and taken her away.

Snake bandaged up her shoulder and thigh.

"You good to get up?"

"Yeah, I'll need some help though."

Snake put her left arm over his shoulders and supported her as she got up. They started walking.

"Umm Snake?"

"Yeah?"

"I can walk on my own, thank you though."

"Oh right."

He lifted her arm off his shoulder and saw that Phoenix could support her own weight fine. They started walking and Snake noticed the pool of blood where Meryl was.

"_Aaaaaahhhh!"_

"_Meryl!" Snake and Phoenix said at the same time._

_They both took cover on opposite sides of the hall. Meryl is on her knees, then is shot again, this time in her left leg._

"_Aaaaaahhhh!"_

_She reaches for her gun, the sniper is quick to react and shoots her in the arm._

"_Aaaaaaaghhhh!"_

"Snake?"

He realized that he was daydreaming. Phoenix put her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay, we'll save her, and get they assholes that took her, you got that?"

Snake nodded, reassured. They continued walking towards the door. Then three guards repelled down and landed behind them.

"Freeze!" One of them yelled.

They both put up their hands; Phoenix flinched when she moved her shoulder like that.

"It's hard to miss you when you're this close."

Wolf had her rifle pointed squarely at his chest.

"Slide your weapons over here."

Snake slid his SOCOM and Phoenix slid both her SOCOM and her sniper rifle, snake noticed that it was a Dragunov and not a PSG1.

"You are a fool to come down here... stupid man!"

"A lady sniper, huh?"

"Didn't you know that two thirds of the world's greatest assassins are women? Do you want to die now? Or after your female friend? Which will it be?"

"I'll die after I kill you."

"Is that right? Well at least you've got spirit."

"I am Sniper Wolf and I always kill what I aim at."

She walks over to him and reaches up to his face.

"You're my... special prey. Got it?"

She scratches Snake's cheek, drawing blood. Snake lets out a small grunt.

"I've left my mark on you... I won't forget it. Until I kill you, you're

all I'll think about."

The guard closest to Snake whacks him in the head with the butt of his rifle.

Snake falls to the floor, unconscious. Same with Phoenix. The guards take both Phoenix and Snake through the door they were headed to.

°end of chapter°


	4. Torture Session

_Author's note: As some of you may have noticed in the last chapter there were lines that were from the game. I found a script of the whole thing on a site and it's helping me write this story, awesome! Anyways, in this chapter I'm doing the same but giving some major alterations to make the chapter not as long… Now on with the show!_

_Disclaimer:_ _Yeah I know I know, I forgot this for the other 3 chapters, super sorry, I need to put giant sticky note on my forehead to remember. Anyways I don not own any of the characters, story concepts or anything else that I have borrowed from MGS. I do however own Phoenix, she is MY oc!_

Chapter 4: Torture Session

Snake woke up to the sounds of people talking, there were two of them. Above him was a medical light and he was strapped onto a metal table. He noticed that he was only wearing pants and all his gear was missing. He looked around and couldn't see Meryl or Phoenix anywhere.

"Relax your female friends are safe, for now." A blond haired man said.

"Ocelot I want him alive. No more accidents like that DARPA chief."

"Do you need his DNA too?" Wolf had joined the other two.

"Yes, I want a sample while he's still alive. We need it to correct the Genome Soldier's mutation."

"Then we'll be able to cure them?"

Snake stopped listening to their conversation for a moment and thought about what had happened earlier. Meryl… Then he suddenly became focused on a new problem, where had they taken Phoenix? He would need her help for Metal Gear Rex, hopefully her wounds wouldn't slow her down too much.

"Boss, looks like our friend is awake."

"There's definitely a resemblance, don't you think, brother. It doesn't matter. You and I are the last surviving "sons of Big Boss".

Liquid's cell phone started ringing and he picked it up almost immediately. The three talk for a while in slightly hushed voices and Snake goes back to thinking about Meryl and Phoenix, where are they?

"Perhaps there's a spy among us… Mantis is dead. We've also got to find out what killed Baker and Octopus. We're shorthanded, so make this little torture show of yours as short as possible."

"Torture? This is an interrogation."

"As you wish." Liquid turns to Snake, "See you later, brother…"

Liquid leaves and Wolf walks up to snake.

"Your women are still in this world."

"Meryl…"

"Catch you later handsome."

Wolf leaves.

"Where are my things?" Snake demanded

"Oh don't worry, there all there. Washington has taken quite a chance sending you here. Someone must have a lot of faith in your skills, huh carrier boy?"

"So metal Gear is armed with a new type of nuclear warhead, huh?"

"Why don't you go ask Campbell for the full story."

"The colonel!"

"Is Meryl okay?" Snake thought about Phoenix then decided she must be okay, she's tough and a soldier that she'd proven.

"She's not dead yet. Wolf must be feeling generous. But if you want her to stay that way you better start answering my questions now. You were holding one card key. Where are the other two? What's the trick behind that key? That weasel of a president said there's some kind of trick to using the key"

"Hell if I know."

"I see. No problem then. We're going to play a game Snake. And we'll find out what kind of man you are. When the pain becomes too great to bear, just give up and your suffering will end. But if you do, the girl's life is mine."

Ocelot walked over to a computer and looked at the screen. Then he began tying with his remaining left hand. Then the rotating table Snake was trapped to became electrified. Intense pain went through his body.

"Arrgghh!"

He shut his eyes tight trying to forget the pain, it was impossible to forget. It seemed like it lasted forever when suddenly it stopped. Snake let himself collapse in his restraints, panting, he hadn't given up yet but he wondered how much more could he take? The process was repeated a few more times, every time getting slightly longer and more electrifying.

"Hmm, it seems Snake that you're a hard man to break."

Ocelot motioned to some guards. They went over to Snake and took him off the bed and brought him to a cell. There were two beds, one against the door to the cell and the other on the far wall. Someone was lying down on it, Snake gasped when he saw her. 'Phoenix!' he thought to himself. The guards shoved him on the bed and left, locking the door when they left. Phoenix was in bad shape, obviously had the same treatment he just received. She was on her side her eyes closed. Snake looked around the room and saw…

"The DARPA chief?"

He grimaced at the smell that came from him, it was horrible. Then his codec started ringing.

"Snake are you okay?" It was the colonel.

"I've been better."

"How's Meryl and Phoenix!" It was Naomi

"Phoenix is in here with me, she's in bad shape and …"

"…Snake, the government has decided not to give into their demands. We're trying to buy some more time."

"C'mon colonel. Why don't you stop playing dumb? I'm sorry about Meryl, but I want the lies to end now!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Metal Gear was designed to launch a new type of nuclear warhead wasn't it?"

The colonel gasped at the other end.

"You knew it all along didn't you?"

"…"

"Why did you try to hide it?"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Can't tell the grunts huh? … You've change a lot. Metal Gear… secret advance nuclear weapons research… Does the white house know about this? How deep does it go?"

"As far as I know, as of yesterday, the President had not been briefed about the Rex Project."

""Need to know basis", is that the idea?"

"These are sensitive times. Even sub-critical nuclear tests are causing quite a stir."

"Plausible deniability, huh?"

"Yes. And tomorrow the President and his Russian counterpart are scheduled to sign the Start 3 Accord."

"I get it. That's the reason for the deadline."

"That's right, Snake. And that's why we can't let the terrorist attack go public." It was Naomi again.

"We still haven't even ratified Start 2 or dealt with the issue of TMDs. This has to do with the President's reputation and America's place as the dominant superpower."

"So patriotism is your excuse for circumventing the Constitution?"

"Please, Snake... just stop them."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're the only one who can stop them."

Snake looked up suddenly. Phoenix was sitting up on her bed, grinning at him.

"Phoenix! How long have you been listening?" The colonel demanded.

"Since the beginning, codec calls have a way of waking me up."

"Phoenix are you okay?" Naomi sounded concerned.

"I've been better."

Snake shook himself from his daze, he was relieved that Phoenix was okay, a bit more relieved than he had expected.

"Anyway back to Metal Gear. Before I stop them, I need the truth about this new type of nuclear warhead."

"I told you before I don't know the details."

"I don't believe you. If the situation is so serious, why don't you give in to their demands? Let them have Big Boss's remains."

"You see..."

"Or is there some reason that you can't do that? Something you haven't told me about?"

"Publicly, the President has been very vocal in his opposition to eugenics experiments. We don't want the existence of the Genome Army to go public."

"And that's the only reason?"

"..."

"Huh! The hell with you!"

"I'm sorry."

"The corpse of the DARPA Chief is lying right here next to me."

"Poor man." It was Naomi

"But it's strange. He looks and smells like he's been dead for days. All his blood's been drained out too."

"Drained?"

"Maybe to slow down decomposition?" Naomi suggested

"I have no idea."

"But the Chief only died a few hours ago, right?"

"Right. But he's already started to decompose."

"There's no way a body could start to decompose and get to this state in only hours, especially not in the conditions of the environment and the area and just the way he is." Phoenix said

"What could it all be about?" Campbell asked

"Something in his blood that they wanted?"

"I doubt it. Just the nanomachines and the transmitter."

"Did the Chief tell them his detonation code?"

"I'm afraid so. It looks like they've got both codes and are nearly ready to launch."

"Damn. Is there any way to prevent it?"

"It seems there's some type of emergency override device that can cancel out the detonation code. It's a countermeasure that ArmsTech installed secretly. You have to unlock it with three special card keys."

"And where are those keys?"

"I've got one of them. I don't know where the other two are. Besides, I'm locked up here."

"We've got no choice. Forget about the keys. Your top priority now is to destroy Metal Gear itself. Sorry to lay it all in your lap, but you're all I've got. Bust out of there and get to the Communications Tower."

The three of them talked for a long time afterwards, Phoenix had left the conversation, bored with what they were talking about. She looked at the DARPA chief for a long time.

'There's no way this is the same guy Snake said had died hours ago. He's to far ahead in decomposition. This guy is someone else. But who is he?'

She winced, she was in rough shape. Ocelot hadn't been very lenient in his so called "interrogation" as he called it. She smiled to herself.

'Quite pathetic really. He stopped just as I was about to crack.'

She smiled again. She thought back to what had happened. She woke up to find herself trapped to a rotating table, two men were talking, she recognized them from when she had infiltrated the base. They were talking about something, she couldn't tell what. Then Ocelot turned to her and smiled menacingly, Phoenix could tell he was going to do something, she later found out what. He enjoyed himself

throughout the whole thing. Five different sets of high voltage fun, as he had called it of course. She looked at Snake who was still talking to Campbell and Naomi, and something stirred inside her, what was it? She felt like they were connected somehow and was like she had known him forever.

°end of chapter°

_End Note: Please R&R! I want to get some reviews, it's so nice to get some because you can tell me that you like or hate it and perhaps give some tips! It would be GREATLY appreciated!_


	5. Escape!

_Disclaimer: I don't own MGS characters, or the plot, the story, etc. I do however own Phoenix and everything about her._

_Author's Note: A big thanks to my two reviewers! Thanks for the info!_

Chapter 5: Escape!

Snake ended the transmission and sighed. He and Phoenix looked at each other.

"You look like hell." He said to her.

"So do you."

They smiled. Phoenix moaned and grabbed her shoulder. She also winced in pain, she was hurt a lot more than she let on.

"You should rest, I mean, we do have the time."

Phoenix nodded and lay her head down.

"I'm gonna call Otacon."

"Otacon?" Phoenix looked very puzzled.

"I'll explain later."

"Alright… What's the frequency, I wanna listen in on this one."

"141.12"

"Got it."

They rang their codecs.

"Otacon, you still okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks to the stealth camouflage, that is."

"I have a favor to ask. I need your help."

"I was wondering when you'd ask. What should I do?"

"I've been captured. I'm locked up here in this cell."

"What cell?"

"There's a big torture machine nearby."

"Okay. I know it. It's close. I'll be there right away."

"Thanks."

They shut their codecs off. Phoenix looked at Snake.

"Stealth camouflage?"

"Errr, long story, maybe some other time."

"You will remember to tell me all this right?"

"Of course."

They waited a little while until Otacon showed up. But before he arrived, the guard standing watch suddenly ran to the bathroom. Snake and Phoenix could here moaning in the background. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm here."

Snake went to the cell door.

"Where?"

Otacon took of his stealth camo and appeared.

"Right here. Wow they even caught you! Wew! What a stench!"

"It's him."

"AAAA! The DARPA chief?

"If you don't hurry up and get me out of here, I'll be lying next to him."

"Those bastards! This lock won't open with a key card. You need a key like the ones the soldiers have."

"So what are you doing here then?"

"I…I thought you might be hungry. If you need some more food I could bring more up later."

Otacon had ketchup and a hamburger. Phoenix walked over to the door.

"Hmm smells delicious. Snake? Are you going to eat it?"

Snake shook his head and handed it to her. She grabbed it and quickly started eating it.

"Snake, who is she?"

"Oh, this is Phoenix. Met her after I met you."

"Pleasure." Phoenix said with a full mouth and holding out one hand. "thanks for the food."

"Uh, no problem." He pulls out a key card and hands it to Snake. "Here I have this to. It's level 6 and will get you out of that torture room. Oh and take this."

He grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to Snake.

"What's this?"

"It's a handkerchief that Sniper Wolf gave to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but she's nice to me."

"Sounds like Stockholm Syndrome to me."

"I was taking care of the dogs here. After the terrorists take over,

they were planning to shoot all the dogs. But Sniper Wolf stopped them... she

even let me feed them when I asked. She likes dogs. She must be a good

person. Please don't hurt her."

"Wake up you idiot! She's the one who shot Meryl and Phoenix!"

"Well, that's all I can do..."

"They're planning to launch a nuke! I've got to stop them!"

"Then you'll have to get past the Communications Tower."

"First, you have to get me out of here!"

"C'mon...I'm trying my best..."

"That guard's got the key. You'll have to take him out!"

"Gimme a break! I'm no soldier! I can't take anybody out!"

"You have to!"

"I'll be killed!"

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened, the guard was obviously coming back out.

"Oh jeez. He's coming back… see ya later…"

Otacon turns and leaves with his stealth camo back on.

"Wait!"

"Did you really have to be that hard on him. It's hard to kill someone, even with training. Think how it must be for him."

Snake turned away from the door and stopped suddenly. A grin appeared on his face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Are you done with that ketchup?"

"Yeah why… Oooohhhh, I get it."

After some quick talking from Snake, Phoenix and Snake had a plan to escape. Snake put ketchup and the ground to make it look like a blood puddle and Phoenix quickly hid by the door where she'd be hidden when the guard opened the door to investigate the "dead" Solid Snake. It had the effect they had hoped for. The guard came rushing in immediately, he was freaking out. Then, when the guard knelt by Snake to check his vitals, Phoenix rushed at him from behind the door and kicked him in the but, then quickly grabbed him in a choke to render him unconscious.

"Wow Snake, never knew were such a great actor."

"Never knew you were so good at chokes."

They made sure the guard was unconscious and ran into the torture room to gather their things. Snake put the other half of his sneaking suit on as Phoenix had to take off the tank top she was wearing to put on the top of her sneaking suit. Snake glanced over to see her muscled back then immediately looked away, it felt very wrong for him, he couldn't see why. After they were dressed with guns and all they left through the level 6 PAN door.

°end of chapter°

_End Note: And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	6. Hind on the Rooftop

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the plot or etc of MGS. I do however own Phoenix; she is my creation:)_

_Author's Note: Sorry for being slow to update, it's proving difficult to write. And I'll try to cut down the talking… Now on with the show!_

Chapter 6: Hind on the Rooftop

Snake and Phoenix made it back to the corridor where Meryl was shot, the blood was still on the floor. Snake went quiet when he noticed it. He was obviously thinking about what had happened. Phoenix put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back. And Wolf will pay for it, you got it?"

He looked up and nodded, they continued on their journey to the communications tower. It was a basically quiet journey, until they reached communications tower A that is. When they entered it was slightly darker than it should have been.

"It's too quiet in here." Snake said, and phoenix nodded.

Then guards came and aimed their guns at them. Snake and Phoenix sighed in unison and took out some heavier firepower. They both took out their FAMAS and got ready. Snake and Phoenix nodded to each other and started running for the stairs and shooting guards all at the same time. It was a huge ascent, with a tone of guards, it took a lot of ammo and a lot of time. They reached the top of the communications tower, panting. It was a lot of running and shooting. Snake was very impressed by Phoenix's stamina and endurance even with two gunshots. Then a helicopter could be heard coming towards the communications tower. It was a Hind D! Snake and Phoenix started making their way towards communications tower B. But the Hind D blew it up before they could get across.

"Damn!"

"Snaaaaaaaaaaake!" It was Liquid's voice coming from the hind. "I'm afraid I can't let you past here. Die!"

"How do we get across now!"

Phoenix asked looking at the destroyed remnants of their way across. Snake through her a pile of rope. She looked horrified.

"_This_ is how were getting across!"

"That's right."

Phoenix whimpered a bit and secured the rope. They went over the edge, repelling all the way down.

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I'm afraid of heights." She yelled over to Snake.

"Yes, it would be."

They landed at the bas of the second tower. The way in was frozen. Phoenix took out some C4 and set it up. They took cover and she blasted the ice of the door.

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

They ran forward into the communications tower B. There were no guards. Snake went to the stairs leading up. They were blocked. Phoenix checked the elevator, it wasn't working.

"Damn, now what?"

"Down."

They headed down, in hopes that they would find a way up. But they were stuck there to, so they went back up to where they started. Snake heard a noise by the elevator and went around the corner with his gun aimed, Phoenix followed doing the same.

"Don't shoot, it's me!"

"Otacon? Who d'you get up here?"

"I took the elevator."

"It was working?" Phoenix asked putting away her SOCOM.

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could repair the elevator?"

"Yeah, easily."

Otacon went to the elevator and started working on it. As he was working he asked a weird question.

"Hey Snake. Do you think love can bloom on a battlefield?"

"Yeah, I do."

Phoenix rolled her eyes and leaned on the banister of the area in front of the elevator, ignoring the conversation between Snake and Otacon, though she was impressed by how much Snake knew about the subject. She was also impressed by Otacon's bravery for coming to the communications tower, it took guts. Snake and Phoenix headed up the stairs to the top of the communications tower. When they went on the roof, Liquid reappeared with his Hind D.

"So the Snake's finally come out of his hole. Are you ready now… my brother."

"Why are you calling me brother? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm you. I'm your shadow. Or if you want more details, why don't you ask our darling sister!"

"What!"

"She's standing right beside you."

"What!" Snake said in a slight whisper.

Phoenix stopped glaring at Liquid for a second to look at Snake. She a look of disbelief.

"Liar! I couldn't possibly be related to you!"

Liquid laughed.

"Or better yet, you could ask the father that you killed. I'll send you to hell to meet him!"

Liquid started to fly around the top of the communications tower, Snake and Phoenix ran for cover in opposite directions, to make it more challenging for Liquid to attack them. They both took out their STINGERS and prepared. When Liquid came back into view, they both fired. Direct hit, the hind swerved and went out of sight for a bit. When he came back into view, he opened fire with the machine guns equipped on the hind. Snake and Phoenix had to dive out of the way to not get hit by the bullets. They reloaded their STINGERS and nodded to each other. They came out of cover and fired their missiles at the Hind. Another direct hit, this was definitely enough to cause the hind to lose control.

"C'mon, fly! Damn! Snaaaake!"

Then the hind exploded. Snake and Phoenix had to dive on the ground for cover. After waiting a bit they stood up.

"See you in hell… Liquid. That takes care of the cremation."

Phoenix laughed.

°end of chapter°

_End note: Interesting tidbit of information from Liquid eh? Well R&R please!_


	7. Fighting the Unseen

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MGS characters, plot, or etc. I do, however, own Phoenix._

Chapter 7: Fighting the Unseen

After they defeated the Hind D, Snake and Phoenix got a codec call from Otacon.

"Hey Snake, the elevator's working, it's heading your way."

"You fixed it?"

"No, that's the weird thing. It started moving all by itself."

"That is weird." Phoenix said.

"Snake, there's one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"Well, there were five stealth camouflage prototypes in my lab."

"Yeah so?"

"Well, take out the one I'm wearing, and that leaves four…"

"Hey. This isn't first grade math class."

"I thought I'd get one for you, so I went back to the lab and…"

"Yeah?"

"The four suits were missing."

"…………"

"Also… about the elevator that I checked out… It's really strange. It was like someone was intentionally holding it."

The elevator doors opened and Phoenix and Snake entered the elevator.

"When you were riding it, did the weight limit warning go off?"

"That's another thing that bothered me about it… The warning went off, and I couldn't be over the limit."

Phoenix took out her FAMAS and got it ready, Snake did the same. She had a feeling something was off.

"How much do you weigh?" Phoenix asked.

"About 135. But that elevator had a weight limit of 650 pounds."

"It would take at least five people to go over that limit…" Snake said in his gruff voice, and he and Phoenix exchanged looks.

"L…Look out Snake! Those guys who stole my stealth prototypes are in there with you!"

"Too late Snake, now die!" An invisible voice said from beside Snake.

Snake and Phoenix went back to back and got their FAMAS ready to fire at anything. Snake suddenly grabbed Phoenix's right shoulder, pulling her out of the way of a gunshot, she grunted. They started firing back at their invisible attackers. It was a long fight, and hard. Most of their shots missed and they didn't have much mobility.

"Three down… Now, where's the last one."

Phoenix looked around the elevator, trying to located the last guard. She then noticed a faint outline, close to Snake.

"Snake, get down!"

Snake ducked just in time to miss Phoenix's fire. Blood suddenly appeared on the wall, and a thud followed shortly afterwards.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The elevator then came to a stop and the doors opened at the bottom. Snake called Otacon.

"Now Otacon, you positive this is the way towards Metal Gear?"

"Yeah. The entrance to the underground maintenance level is at the back of the snowfield just up ahead."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem."

Snake and Phoenix then headed out into the snowfield…

°end of chapter°


	8. Faceoff Between Snipers

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MGS characters, plot, etc. I do however own Phoenix._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I've been bogged down with homework. School can really suck sometimes!_

Chapter 8: Face-off Between Snipers

Snake and Phoenix stepped outside, a wave of cold air hit them, Phoenix shuddered a bit. They walked a bit but Phoenix stopped suddenly. She put her hand to her forehead and was shaking her head slightly. He eyes were closed.

"What is it?"

She didn't say anything. Then, she was still. Her eyes shot open, a look of fear on her face.

"Snake! Look out!"

Phoenix dived into the snow, just in time to miss a barrage or bullets coming through the snowflakes.

"Argh!"

"Snake!"

They both managed to get to some cover behind some trees before they got a call on their codecs.

"Snake! Are you okay!"

"Otacon! Were there any other stealth prototypes?"

"No, there were only five."

"So… this isn't stealth camouflage then…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone's aiming at me… in the middle of this blizzard…"

"It's her!"

"Wolf? Sniper Wolf?"

"Yes it's her! It's definitely her!"

"Otacon… you sound like you're happy."

"No I'm not."

"So then what is it?"

"Snake… Please don't kill her!"

"What!" Phoenix said

"Are you insane?" Snake added

"Please, she's a good person! You'd know that if you talked to her…"

"Listen to me, kid. She's a merciless killer."

"I can see you perfectly from here. I told you… I'd never quit the hunt. Now your mine." It was wolf.

Phoenix grabbed her rifle and knelt down. She looked through her scope, looking for wolf.

"Wolf! No you can't!"

"Don't get between a wolf and its prey!"

"You're pretty good if you can hit me in this storm."

"You see? Women naturally make better soldiers."

"Wolf! Don't do this!"

"Snake, I'm near. Can't you sense me near you?"

"It's a mistake for a sniper to reveal her location."

"Is that right?" Well I'm going to send you a love letter, my dear. Do you know what that is? It's a bullet straight from my gun to your heart."

"Please! Wolf… Snake...No!"

"Quiet! Don't get in our way!"

"Now I'm gonna pay you back for Meryl!"

"You men are so weak. You can never finish what you start…"

Snake took out his PSG1 and prepared for the fight.

"Phoenix, have you found her yet?"

"No, not yet."

Phoenix looked around a bit more and then a shot went whizzing past her head. She smiled.

"There you are…"

She fired, but missed. She grunted and grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"What is it?"

"The recoil's to much to handle."

"Damn!"

"Don't worry, I'll still help you find her, I just won't shoot. My aim's off anyway."

Snake nodded and resumed their search. Phoenix found wolf again.

"Snake! 11 o' clock!"

"Got it!"

He fired… direct hit! She moved to another tree.

"12:30"

Snake fired and hit. Phoenix smiled, it was going well.

"1:15"

That shot did the trick. Wolf yelled and collapsed on the ground.

"Nice directions."

"Thanks."

They walked across the field. Phoenix and Snake had switched back to their SOCOMS. They found Wolf, lying in a pool of blood, she was still alive, but dying. Snake kneeled beside her.

"I… I've… waited for this moment… I am a sniper. Waiting is my job… Never moving a muscle… concentrating…"

Wolf coughed up some blood.

"I am lung-shot. Y… you cannot save me. Please… Just finish me quick. I am a Kurd. I have always dreamed of a peaceful place like this…"

"A Kurd? So that's why you're called wolf…"

Phoenix walked around a bit, Snake and wolf were still talking. After making a full circle around a tree and back, Phoenix noticed that Snake was slowly drawing his gun. She knew it was the best thing to do. Then she heard footsteps coming at them quickly. Then a figure appeared as if out of nowhere. It was Otacon.

"Why? I loved you…"

Wolf reaches to her side.

"What is it?" Snake asked.

"My gun… give it to me…"

Otacon went and grabbed it and gave it to her. Wolf clutched it to her chest.

"She's apart of me. Everyone's here now. Okay… set me free."

Snake points his gun as Otacon turns around and puts his hands over his ears.

"Goodbye." He said.

Snake fires and the three stand over her. Phoenix puts her hand on Otacon's shoulder.

"Snake, you said that love can bloom on a battlefield… but I couldn't save her."

Snake bends over wolf's body.

"What are you doing?"

"Returning it to its rightful owner. I don't need a handkerchief."

"Why?"

"I don't have any more tears to shed."

Otacon started to sob. Put her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm going to the underground base, we're out of time."

"I know."

Phoenix walked to Snake's side.

"You'll have to protect yourself now, don't trust anyone." Phoenix said.

"Yeah…"

"If we can't stop Metal Gear, this whole place will be bombed to hell."

"Yeah."

"We might not meet again."

"I'll hang on to my codec. I wanna keep helping."

"You can leave any time. Get a head start… a head start on your new life."

Snake and Phoenix began to walk away.

"Snake! Phoenix!" They turned around. "What was she fighting for? What am I fighting for? What are you fighting for?"

"If we make it out of here, I'll tell you."

"Okay, I'll be searching too."

They started to walk away.

"Wait, Phoenix!"

She turned around.

"What's you frequency?"

"141.79"

"Got it!"

She smiled and she and Snake walked off towards the underground base. Phoenix's long brown hair was blowing in the wind while Snake's bandana was as well.

'_They look like true heroes…'_ Otacon thought to himself."

°end of chapter°

_End note: Sorry for the amount of dialogue. But it will be made up for… Promise. R&R please!_


	9. Vulcan Raven

_Disclaimer: I do not own MGS characters, plot, etc. I do however own Phoenix._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, it's starting to take a while to write the chapters._

Chapter 9: Vulcan Raven

Phoenix and Snake arrived at a huge cargo elevator and descended. On the way down four guards jumped on to the elevator, knocking Snake and Phoenix to the ground.

"At least we can see them this time around."

They stood up and fought with the four guards. They defeated the guards easily and the cargo elevator came to a stop. They exited and continued on. They arrived at a warehouse, a really cold warehouse. They walked inward a bit and noticed a giant man sitting on a crate, he had a giant Vulcan cannon with him.

"Welcome, kassack! This is the end of the road for you! Right my friends?"

The ravens that surrounded the warehouse started making a lot of noise.

"Listen. They agree. Ravens aren't scavengers like most people think… they are simply returning to the natural world that which is no longer needed. Sometimes they even attack wounded foxes."

"You were the one in the M1 Tank? Must have been a tight fit for a big boy like you."

"Ha ha ha ha ha… But that was not a true battle."

Raven jumped down from the crate and landed with a big thud.

"The ravens and I were testing you to see what kind of man you were. The judgement is decided. The ravens say you are a true warrior."

The symbol on Raven's forehead started glowing, then something came flying towards them, it looked like a raven or something. Phoenix was knocked to the ground.

"Am I hallucinating?"

A raven came and landed on Snake's shoulder.

"I…I can't move…"

'_What's going on with Snake? He's just standing there…'_ Phoenix thought to herself while she was resting on her elbows on the ground.

"The raven has put the mark of death upon you. Blood from the east flows within your veins…"

Phoenix was looking at Raven is disbelief. How could he know that kind of stuff? They talked a bit more, Phoenix was amazed by how much these people talked. Phoenix then had to get up suddenly to dodge the gun fire coming from Raven. She quickly went behind a crate, Snake was on the opposite side. They nodded and went off in different directions. Thankfully Raven was big and had weight to back it up. His footsteps could be heard from all the way across the warehouse. Phoenix heard a gunshot, or two, followed by a grunt. Snake had shot Raven. She jumped on top of some crated and lay down on it. She pointed her SOCOM out in front of her and scanned the warehouse. She heard Raven's heavy footsteps coming towards her, but from what direction?

"Where are you Raven?"

"Right behind you."

Phoenix's eyes went wide. She made to get off but was seized by Raven, who had grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer to him. He grabbed her right shoulder and squeezed. She let out a yell of pain. She tried to fight him and get loose, but it was no use. Raven then picked her up and threw her against a wall. She hit her head and blacked out.

* * *

"Phoenix, Phoenix! Wake up!"

She could hear a distant voice. She opened her eyes slowly to find that it wasn't a distant voice calling out to her, it was actually right beside her. She saw Snake kneeling beside her and his hands were on her shoulders. He had probably been shaking her a bit to wake her up.

"Snake?" She said in a groggy voice.

Phoenix sat up a bit. She went to stand but Snake wouldn't let her up.

"Rest a bit."

He stood up and gave her a bit of space. She felt the back of her head, there was a fairly big bump and it hurt to feel it. She shook her head a bit to clear the grogginess. She looked around and noticed Raven's Vulcan cannon lying in a pool of blood.

"What happened to Raven? Where'd he go?"

Snake looked at her.

"He got eaten by ravens."

Her eyes went eyed. Then she let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Snake asked.

"I was just thinking of how ironic it is for a guy named Raven to get eaten by ravens."

Snake smiled a bit and walked over to Phoenix and helped her get up.

"I have to a agree with you."

They set off towards the hangar that hold Metal Gear…

°end of chapter°

_End Note: R&R please!_


	10. Underground Hangar

_Disclaimer: I do not own MGS characters, plot, etc. I do however own Phoenix._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I had the biggest writer's block I think I've EVER had and it took forever to go away. Hopefully it won't happen again. Now Enjoy!_

Chapter 10: Underground Hangar

Snake and Phoenix entered the underground hangar holding Metal Gear.

"Holy smokes. It's…huge…" Phoenix said

They both looked up, and up, and up at the monstrous metal beast. It was several stories high with catwalks and ladders going everywhere.

"I don't see any guards. You'd think there'd be more considering it's importance." Snake said.

Phoenix looked at him. "Have you seen the size of that thing? It huge! No one in their right mind would steal this thing, or even think of destroying it! In fact, I'm starting to think we're insane for being here!"

"Well, you do have to be at least slightly insane to do this job."

"Good point."

They walked forward with their guns raised. They came across a ladder, Snake climbed first and Phoenix followed, with some difficulty. She got to the top and slipped. Snake grabbed her hand and pulled her up in the next level. She knelt down and was panting.

"Snake, I'm slowing you down too much, you should go up ahead."

Snake knelt down beside her.

"You're coming with me no matter what."

He stood up and held out his hand. Phoenix grabbed it and pulled her up.

"Besides, I'll need all the help I can get to beat that thing." He pointed towards Rex.

He continued walking and Phoenix followed. They climbed a few more ladders and took out a guard, the only one they had seen, patrolling by an office. Ocelot was talking to a man with blond hair in the room, the man turned around.

"Liquid?" Phoenix and Snake exchanged puzzled looks.

"Fox Die… It killed Octopus and the Arms Tech president…" Ocelot was talking, "So it's true that it affects older people first. Mantis might not have been affected because he wore a mask." Ocelot said.

"Wolf wasn't affected either. Perhaps due to those tranquilizers she always took." Liquid said.

"Something to do with the adrenaline levels in the blood? Or maybe it's just because the Fox Die was still experimental and they haven't worked out all the bugs yet…"

"Hey Snake? Do you know what they're talking about?"

He shook his head. "Not a clue."

"…You're not thinking of reviving Big Boss's dream are you?" Ocelot continued.

"From today… call this place "Outer Heaven"

"Snake, What's Outer Heaven?"

"Long story."

"That makes 3 stories you have to tell me when we're out of here."

"By the way, what should we do about the woman? Want me to kill her?" Ocelot said.

"Let her live, she's Campbell's daughter and Snake care for her… We'll keep her as our ace in-the-whole."

"Meryl's alive…" Snake said.

"Told ya so."

Snake's codec rang and her answered. He was talking about the PAL codes and 3 keys of some sort. Phoenix was wondering about what on earth FoxDie was and if they'd be able to stop REX. A voice suddenly broke her chain of thought.

"Who's there!"

It was Ocelot and he fired and Snake. Snake lost his grip on they key he was holding and it tumbled over the edge into the drainage ditch.

"Damn! The key fell in the drainage ditch." Snake said.

"I'll get it."

Phoenix, for some strange reason, jumped over the railing and flipped down into the drainage ditch.

'_I didn't know I could do that? Cool!'_ She thought.

She was looking around the drainage ditch and found the key lying dangerously close to a hungry rat. She was a few meters away. She inched forwads, slowly reaching her hand forward, but it was too late, the rat had somehow managed to eat it whole! Snake joined her soon after.

"Where's the key?" Phoenix pointed to a rat. "It ATE it?"

Phoenix nodded her head.

"We'll have to kill it and get it out, could I use one of your knives?"

"Sure, but I'm not using it afterwards." She took one of the throwing knives she had around her thigh and held it out for Snake.

"On second, Phoenix, I think you should kill it. After all, you are good a throwing them are you not?"

Phoenix glared at him. She looked at the rat and aimed. She through the knife and it hit it's head.

"Nice." Snake said.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I didn't get the key. Oh and since I kill it, you can retrieve the key." She smiled at him.

Snake went forwards and grabbed the knife and removed the key.

"Let's get back to the computer room. Liquid and Ocelot are gone, so we shouldn't have any trouble in there."

"Alright."

They went back up to the computer room and Snake explained the use of the key.

"It's three keys in one? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, but it'll be tricky getting the other two because they have to be a certain temperature."

"Oh, great." She said with less enthusiasm.

Snake inserted the key into the room temperature laptop.

"Alright, now the cold one."

"Alright, what do we do?"

"We go to the warehouse to make it cold."

"Oh."

Snake and Phoenix went back to the warehouse then back to the computer room. Snake's codec rang again and he started talking. He walked a bit away from Phoenix. Whoever was calling him obviously didn't want Phoenix to hear. When he came back, his face was slightly white.

"Snake, what is it?"

"FoxDie, I know what it is…"

"What is it?"

Snake explained that FoxDie was a type of retrovirus that targets and kills only certain people. First it infected the macrophages in the victim's body. Also it contained smart enzymes, created through protein engineering. They're created to respond to certain genetic patterns, or someone's DNA. They respond by becoming active and, using the macrophages, they begin creating TNF epsilon. It's a type of cytokine, a peptide which causes cells to die. The TNF epsilon is carried along the bloodstream to the heart, where they attach to the TNF receptors in the heart cells. Then he explained how the heart cells suffer a shock and undergo an extreme apoptosis, which is when the cells commit suicide.

Phoenix couldn't speak for a moment.

"Phoenix, that's not all."

"There's more?"

"Yeah… You and I have been injected with it."

Phoenix's face went pale and her eyes wide.

"But… w...why, what possible reason would she have for wanting us dead?"

Snake then also explained that the cyborg ninja was in fact Gray Fox, someone that he had killed in an earlier mission and that in fact, Gray Fox was Fank Jaeger, and Naomi's older brother. He also explained that the reason that Naomi wanted Phoenix dead was that she had discovered that Phoenix had something to do with her orphanage, or something along those lines.

Phoenix sat down in a chair. It was a lot to take in.

"How long do we have?"

"No clue, but long enough to finnish this, you with me?"

"Of course!"

Snake and Phoenix went to the boiler room and back to the computer room. They inserted the third key and…

Computer: PAL code number three confirmed. PAL code entry complete… Detonation Code Activated.

"No! Why!" Snake said.

Computer: Ready for launch.

Snake and Phoenix received a codec call. It was Master Miller. He thanked them for inputting the detonation codes and a talked about how the DARPA chief died and they had Decoy Octopus impersonate him to get the PAL code from Snake. He talked and talked some more.

"Snake! Phoenix! That's not Master Miller!" It was the colonel.

"Campbell, you're too late."

"Master Miller's body was just discovered at his home! He's been dead for at least three days! Mei Ling checked the codec signal and it's coming from inside the base!"

"So who have we been talking too?" Phoenix asked.

"You've been talking to…"

"… Me… dear sister, brother."

"Liquid! How the…!" Snake said.

"You've served your purpose, you may die now!"

°end of chapter°

_End Note: I hope that left a nice little cliff hanger. R&R please!_


	11. Les Enfants Terribles

_Disclaimer: I do not own MGS characters, plot etc. I do however own Phoenix._

_Author's Note: I realised that i forgot a line in the conversation the first time around. Sohere's the version that's correct._

Chapter 11: Les Enfants Terribles

Snake and Phoenix ran outside. Liquid was climbing into the cockpit. They both aimed their SOCOMS at him. He turned and looked at them.

"Liquid!" Phoenix said.

"Snake, did you like my sunglasses?"

"Why did you disguise yourself as Master!" Snake said.

"So I could manipulate you more easily."

Liquid and Snake went on to talk about how Snake was used to spread FoxDie to all of them. Also that there's a vaccine for FoxDie. Also, he was saying that Naomi had changed the programming of FoxDie write before the operation. And they're their might be a bug in the virus's programming since neither Liquid, Snake, Phoenix, nor Ocelot had not been killed yet.

"If you're not killed then I'm not worried, since our genetic code is identical."

"So it's true… You and I are…" Snake began.

"Yes, twins, but we're not ordinary twins… We're twins linked by cursed genes. Les Enfants Terribles. You're fine. You got all the old man's dominant genes. I got all the flawed, recessive genes. Everything was done so that you would be the greatest of his children. The only reason I exist is so they could create you."

"I was the favourite, huh?"

"That's right! I'm just the leftovers of what they used to make you. Can you understand what it's like to know that you're garbage since the day you were born! But… I'm the one father chose."

"… So that's why you're so obsessed with Big Boss. Some kind of warped kind of love."

"Love? It's hate! He always told me I was inferior and now I'll have my revenge! You should understand me, brother. You killed our farther with your own hands! You stole my chance revenge! Now I'll finish the work farther began. I will surpass him… I will destroy him!"

"You're just like Naomi." Snake said

"Well I'm not like you. Unlike you, I'm proud of my destiny that is encoded into my very genes."

"Wait! Where do I fit into all this? You keep calling me your sister!" Phoenix yelled.

"Because you are. But you were created differently then the rest of us. For some reason they decided to add a women into the mix. And you got the dominant genes from both Big Boss and this other woman. The best of two worlds you could say. But who knows why they created you."

Phoenix was speechless.

Liquid jumped into REX's cockpit.

"Damn!" Snake and Phoenix said together.

"Snake! Phoenix! Your blood will be the first to be spilt by this glorious new weapon. Consider it an honour… A gift from your brother. Now I'll show you! The power of the weapon that will lead us into the 21st century!"

**End of Chapter**

_End Note: I hope that's a good cliff-hanger. I'll try to update sooner but school's getting packed with homework. I hate school! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review please!_


	12. Metal Gear Rex

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MGS characters, plot, etc. I do however own Phoenix_

Chapter 12: Metal Gear Rex

Metal Gear started to move. Snake and Phoenix ran downwards and went into a better position, on the ground. Snake and Phoenix took out their STINGERS and fired at the cockpit.

"Did that do it?" Snake asked.

"Nice try, now DIE!"

Liquid went to crush Snake and Phoenix when suddenly, out of nowhere, the Cyborg Ninja jumps in front of them and holds up REX's foot.

"Hurry, get away!"

"Gray Fox!" Snake said

"A name from long ago. It sounds better than Deepthroat."

"So it is you?"

"You look terrible, Snake. You haven't aged well."

"I'll send you back to hell!" Liquid said.

Phoenix then pulled Snake behind a crate to take cover, while Fox jumped out of the way and fired several shots into the Radome. He then landed beside them behind the box.

"Fox, why? What do you want from me?" Snake said.

"I'm a prisoner of death. Only you can free me."

"Fox, stay out of this… What about Naomi? She's hell bent on taking revenge for you."

"Naomi…"

"You're the only one who can stop her."

"No… I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one that killed her parents. I was young then and couldn't bring myself to kill her too. I felt so bad that I decided to take her with me. I raised her like she was my own blood to soothe my guilty conscience. Even now she thinks of me as her brother…"

"Fox…"

"From the outside we might have seemed like a happy brother and sister. But every time I looked at her, I saw her parents eyes staring back at me… Tell her for me. Tell her that I was the one who did it."

"There you are!" Liquid had spotted them hiding and shot at them, with no success.

"We're just about out of time. Here's a final present from Deepthroat. I'll stop it moving!"

Fox dashed out from behind the crate and headed straight for Rex.

"Fox!"

Liquid starts to fire the rail gun at him. Fox jumped into the air to avoid it, but Liquid noticed and he sweeps the laser up into the air. It hit Fox's arm and severed it off. Fox takes no notice and gets a high vantage point on the wall and he readies his gun. Liquid pinned Fox against the wall with Rex's nose.

"In the Middle East, we don't hunt foxes, we hunt jackals. Instead of foxhounds, we use royal harriers." Liquid was taunting Fox.

"Fox!" Snake said.

"how strong is that exoskeleton of yours? Snake, Phoenix, are you two just going to sit by and watch him die?"

Fox started shooting into the Radome. He fires a lot into it and destroys it. Liquid then opens the cockpit.

"A cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal!" Fox said.

"He destroyed the radome." Phoenix whispered.

"Impressive." It was Liquid, "You are indeed worthy of the codename "Fox"! But now, you're finished!" Liquid applied more force on Fox.

"Uuunnggh! ….Now! Fire the Stinger!"

"Fox!" Snake yelled

"Can you really shoot? You'll kill him too!" Liquid taunted.

"Now in front of you, I can finally die. After Zanzibar, I was taken from the battle neither truly alive nor truly dead… An undying shadow in the world of lights. But soon… soon it will finally end."

Liquid dragged Fox off the perch and lets him fall to the ground. He goes to crush him once more.

"Die!"

Liquid applied all the weight he could on top of Fox. Fox's exoskeleton finally gives out and he got crushed.

"Fooooooox!" Snake and Phoenix yelled.

"Foolish man, he prayed for death… and it found him. You see? You can't protect anyone! Not even your self! Die!."

Phoenix redied her STINGER again and looked at Snake. She had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.

"Fox made an ultimate sacrifice. Let it not be wasted."

Snake nodded and redied his own STINGER. They peer out from either end and fire into the cockpit. Rex is still moving and fires missles at them. Snake and Phoenix jumped out of the way and hid behind pillars. They fired again, this time did the trick. Rex is showing a lot of damage.

"Snake, Phoenix! You'll be crushed into dust!"

Rex then suddenly blows up. Snake and Phoenix get thrown into the wall hard. They both land in a heap beside each other on the ground. Snake is knocked unconscious. Phoenix lifted her head a bit, her vision was extremely blurred. But she saw a figure walking towards them, then… blackness…

**End of Chapter**

_End note: I realise because I updated twice today, chapter 11 wasn't much of a cliffhanger, but hopefully this makes up for it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_


	13. Liquid

_Disclaimer: I do not own MGS characters, plot, etc. I do however own Phoenix._

Chapter 13: Liquid

Snake woke up on the head of Metal Gear Rex. He looked around and noticed Meryl and Phoenix were lying down beside each other. Phoenix's hands and feet were bound.

"Sleeping late as usual, eh Snake?"

"Liquid… you're still alive…"

"I won't die… as long as you still live."

"Too bad. It looks like your revolution was a failure."

"Just because you've destroyed Metal Gear doesn't mean I'm done fighting."

"Fighting? What are you really after?"

"A world where warriors like us are honoured as we once were… as we should be."

"That was Big Boss's Fantasy."

"It was his dying whish! When he was young, during the cold war, the world needed men like us. We were valued then. We were desired. But things… are different now. With all the liars hypocrites running the world, war isn't what it used to be… We're losing our place in a world that no longer needs us. A world that now spurns our very existence. You should know that as well as I do. After I bring chaos and honour... back to this world gone soft. Conflict will breed conflict, new hatreds will arise. Then! … We'll steadily expand our sphere of influence."

Phoenix stirred and woke up. She lifted her head slightly.

"Ah, Phoenix! Finally awake are you?"

Phoenix just glared at him.

"Well it's good that you're finally awake, because I wanted you to hear this as well."

"Good for you." Phoenix said, still glaring.

Snake could have sworn he had just seen Liquid twitch at Phoenix's remark.

"But as long as there are people, there will always be war." Snake said.

"But the problem… is balance. Father knew what type of balance was best…"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Isn't it reason enough? For warriors such as us."

"I don't want that kind of world!"

"Ha! You lie! So why are you here then? Why do you continue to follow orders while your superiors betray you? Why did you come here?"

"………"

"Well… I'll tell you then. You enjoy killing, both of you."

"What!" Snake and Phoenix said together.

"Are you denying it? Haven't you already killed most of my comrades?"

"That was…" Snake began

"I watched your face when you did it. It was filled with the joy of battle."

"You're wrong!" Phoenix yelled.

"There's a killer inside of both of you… You don't have to deny it. We were created to be that way."

"Created?" Phoenix asked.

"Les Enfants Terribles… the Terrible Children. That's what the project was called. It started in the 1970's. Their plan was to artificially create the most powerful soldier possible. The person they chose as the model was the man known ad the greatest living soldier in the world…"

"Big Boss…" Snake said.

"But father was already wounded in combat and already in a coma when they brought him in. So they created us from his cells… with a combination of 20th century analog cloning and the Super Baby Method."

"Super Baby Method?" Phoenix asked.

"They fertilized an egg with one of father's cells, and then let it divide into eight clone babies. Then they transferred the clones to someone's uterus and later intentionally aborted five of the fetuses to encourage strong fetal growth… We were originally octuplets."

"Octuplets…" Snake said.

"Yes. The other five were sacrificed to make us. We were accomplices in murder before the day we were born. So it was the three of us. Three fertilized eggs with exactly the same DNA. But… they weren't finished yet. The used me as a guinea pig! To create a phenotype in which all of the dominant genes were expressed… to create you. I got all of the recessive genes!

"………"

"Didn't you tell us this before REX was destroyed? I mean, I think we both understand that you're resentful, don't need to say it more than once." Phoenix said, smirking.

Liquid glared at her and walked over to her. They both glared at each other now.

"I'm explaining things in detail now." His tone was dangerous. "And you should learn some manners."

"From who? You!" She let out a small laugh, "Don't make me laugh."

Liquid kicked Phoenix in the side of the ribs. She let out a groan, and fell on her side. She coughed a little.

"As I was saying." Liquid said walking away from Phoenix.

Liquid went on to talk about how the Genome Soldiers were also brothers and sisters with the same DNA as them, but they were different, digital as he referred to them. He also talked about how the Human Genome Project helped to map out the entirety of the human genes and that they discovered what genes caused 'soldier genes' that were responsible for everything from strategic thinking to the proverbial 'killer instinct'. Also that they were resulted from human experiments during the Gulf War. But the Genome Soldiers were a failed experiment and that was Liquid's reason for wanting Big Boss's DNA. He went on to talk about how the reason for him doing this is also because it's written in his genes and he has to obey them.

"You can't fight you genes. It's fate. All living things are born for the sole purpose of passing on their parent's genes. That's why I'll follow what my genes tell me. And then I'm going to go beyond. In order to break the curse of my heritage. And to do that... first I will kill you and Phoenix. Look behind you, Snake!" Liquid said.

"Meryl? Is she alive?"

Liquid and Snake then talked some more. Liquid then mentioned Snake that he should contact Colonel Campbell about the Pentagon's involvement in the whole thing. Snake then contacts the colonel about it. The colonel told Snake about how the Secretary of Defense had taken control of the operation and that he was going to bomb the facility with B61-13 surface piercing tactical nuclear bombs. Also that the secretary of defense had the intention of covering up the truth of what happened by any means necessary. The colonel told Snake that he was going to stop the nuclear attack, or at least by time for Snake to get out of there, but the Secretary of Defense showed up and took control before the Colonel could do anything.

"Roy Campbell has been relieved of duty. This is the Secretary of Defense, Jim houseman."

"Put the colonel back on!" Snake demanded.

"He's been placed under arrest for leaking top-secret information and for the crime of high treason."

"Ridiculous!" Phoenix yelled.

"Yes, he's a ridiculous man. He truly believed that he was in command of this operation."

"You bastard!" Snake said.

"There won't be a speck of evidence left. I'm sure the president would want the same thing."

"The president ordered this?"

"the president is a busy man. I have complete authority here."

"How do you plan on explaining a nuclear attack on Alaska to the media?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't worry. We've prepared a convincing cover story. We'll simply say that the terrorists exploded a nuclear device."

"…Smart. You'll be murdering everyone here. The scientists, the Genome Army, everyone…" Snake said.

"Donald… the DARPA chief is already dead…"

"So you didn't kill the DARPA chief after all?"

"He was my friend."

"And you could care less about what happens to everybody else, huh?"

"Well, if you give me the optic disk, I might consider saving them."

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix demanded.

"Metal Gear's test data! Donald was supposed to bring it back."

"I don't have it."

"I see. Oh well that's okay… You three are an embarrassment from the 1970's… Our country's little secret. You can't be allowed to live. Well, the bombs will be dropping soon, and you three have a lot of catching up to do. Farewell."

Houseman cut the transmission.

"Bastard." Phoenix whispered under her breath.

Liquid untied Snake's, then Phoenix's hands. They both stood up.

"There's no way out for us. Let's finish this before the air strike. You stole everything from me. Only your death can satisfy me. Only your death can return to me what is rightfully mine. She'll make a beautiful sacrifice for our final battle. Do you see this?" Liquid pointed to a small device with a counter on it, "It will be the time limit for our battle. This nuclear module is set to detonate at the precise moment of her death. If you win… you might still be able to save her. You could enjoy one brief moment of love… before the end. If you cross this line, you will fall… At this height, it will even kill you."

"And what if me?" Phoenix asked.

"For you, my darling sister, you get this."

Liquid kicked her in the face and she went over the edge of Metal Gear's head.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Phoenix!" Snake yelled, as Phoenix disappeared from view.

"What a shame, oh well, can't dwell on the past." Liquid said. "Now Snake, let's fight."

**End of Chapter**

_End note: Sorry for the delay, but these chapters are long and are getting tricky to write. Anyways, hope it was a good cliffhanger._


	14. Note to my Readers

_**!!Note to my readers!!**_

I will be finishing this story very soon! So you can expect to see the hopefully exiting end of this! I just need to type up what I've written!

Sorry for the very long delay! But I've been inspired to keep writing!

- _Lady of the end times_


	15. Solid Vs Liquid

_Disclaimer: I do not own MGS characters, plot, etc. I do however own Phoenix._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: After the long wait, I am finishing up this story._

Chapter 14: Solid vs. Liquid

Snake stood glaring at Liquid.

"Clock's ticking, Snake." Liquid taunted.

Snake took a few running steps towards Liquid and threw a punch. Liquid blocked and threw a punch at Snake, which he blocked. The two exchanged blows with one another, they seemed to be fairly evenly matched, blocking each other's punches and kicks. Snake managed to get the upper hand and landed an uppercut on Liquid, which sent him flying over the edge of Metal Gear.

"That was for Phoenix." He said calmly.

"Snaaaaaaaaaaaaake!"

Liquid disappeared from view. Snake stood there with his arm raised for a few moments, he lowered his hand and ran over to Meryl and picked her up in his arms.

"Meryl?!" Nothing. "Meryl?!"

"Uh, uh, uhnnn… Snake? Is that you Snake? You're alive!" She wrapped her arms around him, "Thank god!"

"Meryl, are you okay?"

Meryl loosened her hug a little and looked at Snake.

"Are you okay, is that all you can say?"

"Meryl…. It must have been terrible."

"It wasn't that bad. I didn't give into the torture."

"Torture?"

"And even worse than that… I was fighting too, just like you."

"You're a strong woman."

"Fighting them, made me feel closer to you. I felt like you were with me. It gave me strength to go on. But I was scared."

Snake wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that… But it made me realize something. During all the pain and shame there was one thing I was sure of… A single hope that I held onto… And that hope kept me alive… Snake, I wanted to see you again."

Snake and Meryl looked into each other's eyes. Snake moved closer to Meryl and…. Heard ringing in his ear.

"Snake its me!" It was Otacon.

"Otacon! Good news, Meryl's alive!"

"All right! You saved her, man! Good Job! Is Phoenix with you?"

Snake hesitated. "N-no… She… was knocked off Metal Gear by Liquid."

"What?" Meryl and Otacon said at the same time.

There was a moment of silence between the three.

"There's some more bad news." Snake continued. "We're about to be bombed."

"Oh boy, I guess we're expendable."

"Is there a way out of here?"

"A way out? Uh yeah! You can take the loading tunnel to the surface. There's a parking garage right next to you."

"The door in front?" Snake asked.

"No, it's a small entrance to the west of that door."

"How about the security?"

"I just unlocked it. Who do you think you're talking to? I'll take care of security along your escape route."

"What are you going to do?"

"Me? I… I'll stay here."

"Are you crazy?"

"I need a little more time to take care of your escape root. Unlocking the security doors is a lot of work, only I can do it."

"Otacon…"

"Don't worry. I'm staying here, its my own decision."

"Otacon, this is a hardened shelter but they're going to use a surface piercing nuclear bomb, it won't hold."

"I'm through regretting the past… Life isn't all about loss y'know… Snake, I'm a complete person now, I've found a reason to live."

"Good, don't die on me."

"Same to you, take care of Meryl."

"I will."

"Okay, I gotta go. I'll do something about your escape route."

"Thanks."

"Thanks… Oh that sounds nice."

"… I believe in you."

"Thanks, Snake."

They ended the conversation. Snake and Meryl walked to the edge of Metal Gear, Snake went down first, followed by Meryl, who he caught. Snake saw something as he caught Meryl. He let Meryl stand and walked over, kneeling down beside her.

"Phoenix." He said quietly.

Phoenix stirred slightly. Snake gently picked up her hand and squeezed it.

"Phoenix?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Snake?" She said weakly.

The entire building shook.

"We need to get out of here." Snake said urgently. "Can you move?"

She shook her head.

"Well, I won't leave you here."

"But… I'll just slow you down."

"I told you before, I'm not leaving you."

Phoenix narrowed his eyes at him.

"And you don't have time to carry me." She said angrily.

"Yes, I do! Besides, like I've said twice before, I won't leave you behind!" He said angrily.

He heard something land beside him and looked over, it was his sneaking suit.

"Better hurry up and put it on. It's cold out." Meryl said.

Snake nodded and did so.

"Looking good Snake." She sounded slightly hurt.

Snake noticed. _Now's not the time._ He though, he turned back to Phoenix, and picked her up briskly.

"And you are coming with us."

He turned around, and he and Meryl headed for the exit.

End of Chapter

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter after this long wait:D Expect chapter 15 shortly!_


End file.
